I hate you right now!
by Winny Foster
Summary: What happens to our favourite couple after they get married. Is eveything like they thought it would be? Is it better, or possibly worse? Dont read anything in to the title, you'll understand later. She does NOT hate him rogan
1. Library chairs

**I hate you right now! **

**AN:** I know, I know. Another story, I haven't forgotten the other ones, but this just jumped into my mind. I know it has been done before, but here's my version. Rory and Logan will NOT brake up. You'll understand the title later.

Logan and Rory have been married for a year, everything that has happened up to now on the show really happened. Rory and Logan graduated two years ago, and they live in a big town house in New Haven. Rory is a freelance writer for the New York Times, and sometimes she holds lectures about journalism at Yale. Logan is a Huntzberger, need I say more? I should say that Mitchum and Shira warmed up to Rory after a while, and Logan and Mitchum are now running the company together, that means that they also share the business trips so neither of them have to stay away from home a lot.

* * *

It was late when Logan walked through the door of his and Rory's home, he had had a meeting in New York, and instead of spending the night at a hotel he had insisted on driving home to his wife. He tiptoed up the stairs and into their bedroom, when he noticed that Rory wasn't there he knew just where he would find her. The door to the little library they had made in the attic was slightly ajar, Logan opened it and in one of the old leather chairs he found Rory. She was curled up in the chair and fast asleep. Logan loved moments like these, when he could just watch her. She looked so sweet and innocent when she was sleeping, especially when she fell asleep in one of the library chairs. She always had a look of pure happiness on her face when she was in the library, and it made her even more beautiful( if that was possible) He walked over to her and removed 'Moby dick' from her hands, she was already dressed in her pajamas so Logan carefully scooped her into his arms. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Logan?" she asked in groggily.

"Shhh, go back to sleep Ace" he whispered. Rory didn't answer; instead she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep again. Logan just smiled and carried her down to their bedroom. He had pulled the covers down before he went up to get her, so when he came into the bedroom he just placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Rory groaned at the loss of contact, and Logan leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back"

Ten minutes later he slid into the bed next to her. She instantly snuggled up to him, and he held her tight with his arms, sometimes he wondered why on earth they had a king size bed when they always ended up sleeping as close as humanly possible. They used maybe 1/3 of the bed, yet they had bought the biggest bed they could find, it would always be a mystery to him why.

**AN: **I know this is very short, but it's sort of a prologue. Do you want me to continue? Please Review.


	2. Did you do something dirty?

**I hate you right now! 2**

**AN:** Thanks for your reviews. You'll understand the title later in the story, or maybe pretty soon.

I do not own Gilmore girls.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up with a smile on her lips. She loved waking up next to Logan, and this morning was no different, except this morning she had had to tell Logan something big. Rory could feel Logan watching her and she knew that he was awake.

"Morning beautiful" Logan whispered and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Morning" she whispered back and tilted her head so she was looking at him. Logan smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Logan I have to tell you something" she said.

Logan looked at her; he could see that she was nervous, so he did the one thing that always calmed her down. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rory smiled and calmed down a little, but just a little.

"What did you want to say Ace?"

"I'm late" Rory almost whispered. She knew Logan wouldn't be mad, but this was something they hadn't really discussed yet. She had no Idea if Logan wanted to have a child now, she knew he wanted a child, but was now the right time?

"You have a lecture today?" Logan asked. Seriously, boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"No Logan. I'm late late" Logan's lips curved into a smile, if she was saying what he thought she was saying, they were going to have a baby.

"You pregnant?"

"Maybe, I haven't taken a test yet. I wanted you here when I did." Logan smiled and kissed her.

"Go take the test Ace" Rory smiled and walked towards the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she returned. She stopped in the doorway and just stood there. Logan sat up in the bed and looked at her.

"We're having a baby" she said and grinned. Logan got up from the bed and hugged her tight before he twirled her around. Rory laughed, things were absolutely perfect right now. Both of them fell down on the bed laughing.

"So…I guess it was good news huh?" Rory asked.

"Of course it was Ace. You haven't been afraid to tell me, have you?"

"No, yes…I don't know. A part of me knew you would be happy, but we have never really discussed having kids. Sure we've talked about it before, but that was different. Now it was really happening, and I didn't know if you thought it was the right time to have a child. I was just a little nervous."

"Don't be Ace. And you know what? Now is the perfect time to have a baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he said and kissed her.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"About a month"

"What gives?"

"Do I need to remind you of Valentines Day?" she said and smiled. Logan looked at her and grinned.

"No, you don't need to remind me of that day…at least no one can say that this child wasn't conceived out of love."

"No they can't" Rory said and laughed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great actually. No morning sickness or anything."

"That's great Ace. You're lucky, I remember when Honor was pregnant, she felt sick her entire pregnancy."

"Yeah, I'm really lucky. Mom said that she wasn't sick when she was pregnant with me, maybe I get it from her."

"Who knows? You Gilmore Girls should be studied or something"

"I don't think so"

"Just kidding. So did you tell your mother?"

"What do you think?"

"You told her. What did she say?"

"I haven't told her that I AM pregnant, but I told her that I might be pregnant. She told me she was happy for us and to give her a call when I knew for sure"

"Go ahead and call her Ace, I know you're dying to do it." He said with a smile.

"Thanks" she said and ran out of the room, two seconds later she returned. She gave him a kiss.

"I love you. Just wanted you to know" she said and ran out again. Logan shook his head; women would always be a mystery to him.

* * *

Rory skipped down the stairs and found the cordless phone. She dialled the familiar number to the dragonfly and waited for either Michel or her mom to pick up the phone. Preferably the latter.

"Hello Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"Hey mom" Rory said happily.

"Hey sweets, you sound happy. Did you do something dirty? No, wait. Don't answer that."

"I didn't do something dirty"

"Oh thank god"

"But something dirty might be reason for this phone call"

"What…? Oh my god! You took the test? What did it say? And for your information young lady that was a little too much information for mommy"

"Positive"

"Oh my god! What did Logan say?"

"He smiled, picked me up and twirled me around."

"I guess he's happy about becoming a dad then"

"Yes, he's very happy."

"And what does Mommy think?"

"That that sounded very weird, but aside from that she's very happy" Rory said and laughed.

"That's good. So congratulations honey."

"Thanks. Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything babe"

"Please don't tell anyone yet. It's still early and you know, things can still go wrong."

"I won't tell anyone. I suppose you want to tell Luke yourself too?"

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll probably tell April too, she can keep a secret."

"I'm sure she can sweetie. And Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think too much about the things that can go wrong ok"

"I won't. I promise"

"Ok, bye hun. Love you"

"I love you too mom. Bye"

She hung up and walked back upstairs, she found Logan in the bathroom taking a bath. She quickly undressed herself and joined him. In a couple of months she doubted they would both fit in the same bathtub, but who cares, they fitted right now and that was all that mattered.

**AN: **short I know, but I'm sick and I have to write an English assignment, and we have a science test tomorrow. Norwegian teachers suck! Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


	3. Pregnant woman in the car

**_I hate you right now 3: Pregnant woman in the car._**

**AN:** Sorry this took so long, I got a little writers block.

Own it? are you kidding me?

------

"Logan I'm leaving now!" Rory yelled the next day.

"No wait!"

"What?"

"I have to give you something first." Logan said as he appeared in the hall.

"What?"

"Two things. This…" he said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "And this" he said and gave her a bumper sticker. Rory looked at him with a puzzled expression. She turned the sticker and saw that it read 'Pregnant Woman in the car' she couldn't help but laugh. They had decided not to tell anyone but close family and friends about the pregnancy, and now he wanted her to have it written on her car…

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone. What happened to that idea?" she asked with a smile.

"I just want you to be safe Ace"

"I'm not putting that on my car"

"Come on…"

"Logan I'm going to Stars Hollow, the whole town will know within 20minutes"

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you don't have to tell anyone else than Luke, Sookie, Lane and April"

"That's actually a good idea…let's save it for a month" she said and put the sticker in her purse before she kissed him.

"I love you" Logan.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow"

"Yes and please don't poison our kid with junk food" he said causing Rory to gasp.

"There is no such thing as junk food poisoning." she said and glared at him. Logan held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, I give" he said with a smile. "Go have fun with your mom"

"I will. Bye"

------

30 minutes later Rory walked up to the door of her childhood home. Before she was able to put her hand on the door knob, the door flew open. Rory was startled and jumped into the air.

"If it isn't my knocked up baby girl!" Lorelai exclaimed with a smile on her face. Rory smiled from ear to ear and gave her mom a hug.

"Yell that a little louder. I don't think the people in Africa heard you"

"Sorry I'm just excited"

"I know. Where are Luke and April?"

"On their way over here" Lorelai said and pulled Rory inside. They sat down on the couch and Lorelai looked at Rory with big eyes.

"What?" Rory asked.

"How long did you argue with Logan before he let you drive here?"

"10 minutes and he gave me this bumper sticker"2 Rory said and pulled the sticker out of her purse. Lorelai looked at it and burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, he was dead serious" Rory said laughing.

"Yeah, but this is something I would do to mock you"

"I know, but it's kind of nice to know that he cares about me and the baby" Lorelai couldn't do anything but smile. Her baby girl was married to the love of her life; they were expecting their first child and Rory had never looked happier.

"So what are you going to do with the sticker?"

"Wait another month, put it n my car and use it as a way to tell Stars Hollow that I'm pregnant"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know…" at that moment the door opened and Luke and April walked in.

"Hey" Rory said and gave each of them a hug.

"So, Lorelai said that you had something to tell us" Luke said and Rory smiled.

"Mom, give him the sticker"

"Ok, but Luke I think you need to sit down before you look at it." Luke looked a little unsure but sat down. Lorelai handed him the sticker. April looked at from her seat next to Luke and her face grew into a huge grin. She jumped up and hugged Rory.

"I knew it!"

"How?"

"You had that; I know something you don't know look." Rory smiled and hugged her stepsister back.

**AN:** sorry this is so short...i'll promise to make the next one MUCH longer... Please review. it'll make the updates come faster.


End file.
